A Forbidden Romance
by little lolly
Summary: Gabriella Montez is the daughter of New York High Society, she attends the prestigious 'The Convent of Sacred Heart' catholic girls school. However when she goes to Canada on a skiing holiday her world is turned upside down when she meets 28 year old Troy Bolton. What happens though when he turns up at her school. Author of Live, Love, Laugh.
1. The Upper East Side

New York City was the land of equality; people from every race, creed and religion walked the bustling streets. The drag queen sitting in the corner coffee shop wouldn't even get a glance. Pastors stood on street corners yelling out daily sermons to the commuting public as hookers paraded next to them.

Yes, everyone was welcome in New York City. That is most of the city, The Upper East Side was an exception however. Stood proudly between Central Park and the East River, the Upper East Side was filled with New York's elite. The Million dollar apartments that lined the streets were the home to America's best. whether it was an oil tycoon, politician or media mogul they could all be found here.

The mix match brickwork made every building stand out from the rest. In a building next to Central Park stood one of the best schools in New York City. The Convent of the Sacred Heart was an all girls catholic school for New York's Privileged children.

Stood outside of the prestigious school was a petite girl, her curly brunette hair was clipped up at each side letting the rest of it fall down around her shoulders. She was dressed in a black short pleated skirt, her fitted white shirt showed off her curves the sleeves cut off at her elbow and her black cardigan was rolled up to the same spot. Her black knee high socks and black ballet flats finished off the school girl's attire. As she stood waiting for her friends she moved the folders in her arms around placing some of them in the brown satchel that rested on her shoulder. Gabriella Montez was the daughter of Gregory, an esteemed Cardiothoracic Surgeon, and Julia, a powerhouse lawyer.

Gabriella's head shot around when the high pitched squeal of her blonde friend came rushing towards her and down the steps of the school.

"Oh my gosh," the blonde exclaimed "I can't believe we are finally free. Summer at last. I thought McKnight was going to keep us there forever." she exclaimed about her Science professor.

"Sharpay, we got out five minutes late." The African American girl, Taylor Mckessie, behind her said. Both of the girls were dressed in the same uniform as Gabriella

"Yeah but it felt like forever." Sharpay exclaimed flicking her blonde hair. "Ok Gabriella. Do you want to go to the coffee shop?" She asked as Gabriella responded with a simple nod.

Sharpay Evans was a drama queen, her mother Angelica was a New York actress until she married Charles, an investment banker. Since she was a child Sharpay has attended acting, singing and dancing schools to turn her into the perfect broadway star. Her twin brother Ryan has always followed her through life living in his sister's shadow.

Gabriella and Taylor laughed as they watched Sharpay strut her way down the street, her pink handbag perched on her arm and her sparkly headband glistening in the sun light.

When they got to the coffee shop just round the corner from their famous school the group sat down at a small table with two couches around it. They all ordered coffee from the waitress and began chatting.

"So girlies, what are your summer plans?" Sharpay asked as she took her hair down from the ponytail she wore to school.

"My parents have decided that we have to go on a 'family vacation ' to Canada." Gabriella sighed as she told her friends about her family holiday using air quotes to describe the vacation. Every year Gabriella's parents take her on a family holiday, and every year the holiday is another excuse for her parents to work while pretending they were a happy, normal family.

"Oh, another wonderful Montez family vacation. What are you going to be doing in Canada?" Taylor asked sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Well apparently we are all going skiing. AKA they will work and I will be stuck on a ski resort." Gabriella explained "What are you to doing?"

"We are going to the Hamptons of course." Sharpay said her true socialite colors coming through. "Although Ryan and I will be going to Paris for a few weeks." she explained her summer plans. The Hamptons was were everyone in New York went during the hight of summer, to escape the flock of tourists. Grand parties and long days by the pool were a Hamptons staple.

"We are going moving to the Hamptons home but I am coming back to do an internship at the New York Times." Taylor was always the forward thinking one of the group, looking at what would be good on her resume.

"So Garbriella, are you going to find any boys on this holiday." Sharpay questioned, she was always mad about boys trying to convince the other girls that they should get a boyfriend.

"No, I have no plans to meet any guys. They will live in canada, how will that work?"

"Well, all I am saying is that if you meet a guy, don't forget to let loose and have some fun." Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friend as they looked at the clock.

"I suppose we should go soon." Taylor said as she looked at her watch. They all nodded their head in agreement as they stood up and left the coffee shop all wishing each other a good summer.

A/N: After an extremely long hiatus I am finally back with a new story, this one is going to be exciting! I also hope my writing skills will have improved!

Lauren.


	2. Oh Canada

The sun shone down on the snow capped mountain making it look like it was covered in a million jewels. Small wooden cabins were dotted along the edge of the mountain with a small winding road connecting them to the rest of the town. At the top of the mountain where the ski lift ended stood a large yellow cabin

Inside, the yellow cabin, was filled with old leather couches covered in thick blankets and large cushions, large fires where roaring away at each end of the building and in the middle of the room stood a stone bar selling hot drinks, snacks and lunch. Everyday the yellow cabin was filled with people; skiers, snowboarders and hikers sat around the large building keeping warm next to the old log fire with a warm drink cupped in their hands.

Sat on one of the brown couches, her legs covered in a cream blanket, Gabriella Montez was enchanted by the worn book that sat in her hand. Her legs were tucked underneath her and her hair fell down creating a curtain between the outside world and herself. She didn't even notice as the group of men walked into the building, and walked up to the bar to order a hot drink.

Once the drinks were in their hands the men surveyed their surroundings hoping to find a free seat, The blonde haired man gazed over at Gabriella, seeing the free seats that sat around her, he indicated the seats to his friends and headed towards the group of seats around Gabriella.

"Umm, Hello." Troy trying to get the attention of the girl that stood in front of him.

"Oh Hi." Gabriella's brown eyes shot up from her book and met the chiseled face that stood in front of her. His skin was tanned from days spent in the sun, making his bright blue eyes standout even more.

"Can we take these seats or do you have friends sitting here?" Troy asked flashing his pearly white teeth as he spoke.

"Oh no, umm, it's fine. No one else is sitting here. Take a seat." Gabriella stuttered, wishing she could have spoken with more grace. She smiled as she watched the group of men sit down around her.

"I am Troy by the way." The blonde haired man said as he sat down on the other end of couch from her. "This is Zeke, Chad, Jason and Matt." he said pointing to each of his friends.

"I am Gabriella." She smiled at the men, giving a small wave as she spoke. "Is this your first day here?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded "We got here last night. What about you?"

"I have been here for two days, it's a lovely place."

"So have you done a lot of skiing or snowboarding?" Chad asked, his large afro bobbing as he moved around.

"No, I have gone on a few walks, but mainly I have sat in here. It has a great atmosphere and I love the fireplaces."

"What are you doing on a skiing resort if you don't ski?" Chad spoke once again.

"Well, my parents decided they wanted to come here. I was sort of just brought along."

"Oh, your parents? How old are you" Troy asked a surprised tone laced his deep voice.

Gabriella's eyes flashed to her book. These guys seemed fun, and they were the first people who has spoken to her since she had arrived, well the only people who weren't middle aged.

Sharpay's voice rang through Gabriella's head. "If you meet a guy, just have some fun!"

"Oh, I am 23." She said her eyes flicking up to Troy's face. "My parents wanted to go away before I start my job." Gabriella lied trying to keep her story straight.

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter.

Lauren. x


	3. Teach me

Chapter three

Gabriella picked up the key to her room as she walked out of the door. Her legs were covered in her light blue skinny jeans, the white blouse and navy blue knitted Ralph Lauren jumper. She walked down the stairs on the hotel and into the dining room.

In the middle of the room sat at a large table were her parents, her mother wore a silk blouse with a black pencil skirt, her hair tied tied up in a chignon, next to her stand Gabriella's father dressed in a smart suit. Gabriella walked over to her parents and sat down on the seat in between the two.

"Good morning Mother, Father." Gabriella said as she kissed each of her parents on their cheek.

"Good morning Gabriella." her mother said surveying Gabriella as she sat down. "I wish you wouldn't wear those jeans, they make you look rather large darling." Gabriella just smiled as she lifted her glass of orange juice to her mouth.

"Leave her alone Julia, she looks fine." Gabriella's father said never moving his eyes from the business section that sat in front of him.

"Can my daughter get the fresh berries and low fat yogurt please." Julia told the waitress rather than asked. Gabriella sat at the table quietly waiting until she could get away from her parents and spend time with Troy and his friends.

Over the past few days, since Gabriella met the group of friends, they had spent everyday together hanging out at the ski lodge, skiing and walking around the mountain.

"What are your plans today Gabriella?" Julia asked as the waitress brought a glass bowl with layers of berries and yogurt over to Gabriella.

"I think I am going skiing again. What are you doing mother?"

"Well your father has a meeting with one of the lectures at the local university, and your I have a meeting with some possible investors for one of the companies I am working with."

Once her parents had finished breakfast Gabriella went back upstairs to get changed into a pair of black fitted skiing trousers, a white thermal top and a thick black jacket with a white fur trim. Once she was dressed she headed out of the hotel and up the ski lift to the yellow building.

As she jumped off the ski lift and walked towards the group of men who stood outside the building, she smiled as she saw Chad's large afro being battered around as the wind picked up.

"So, whats the plan for today?" she said as she walked to the group of friends.

"Finally your here!" Chad said teasing the younger girl.

"Well, I am sorry. I was being fashionably late." she laughed with the group.

"Well, we were planning on going snowboarding today. We haven't done it yet and I we can hire everything from lodge." Troy explained smiling at Gabriella.

"Ok, well have fun. Ill go and sit in the lodge."

"You're not going us?" Troy asked Gabriella

"Well I have no idea how to snowboard, and I don't want to kill myself."

"Don't be stupid. I will teach you." Troy smiled at the petite girl next to him. Gabriella looked up at Troy doubt in her eyes. "I promise I will hold your hand all the way and make sure that nothing will happen to you."

Gabriella took a deep breath before she started to hesitantly agree "Ok fine, if you promise to never let go of my hand."

Once they had hired their snowboard, helmet and other safety gear they once again stood at the top of the mountain. Gabriella put the snowboard down on the floor as Troy bent down to hold it still lifting a hand up to support her as she stepped into the board. She clipped one foot in at a time before Troy did the same.

"Ok, are you ready?" Troy asked as Gabriella cautiously nodded her head and grabbed hold of Troy's hands. Troy began to move while facing Gabriella as he pulled her along. They went from one side of the skiing run to the other. "Ok so we are going the other way now, we will go at a bit more at an angel." Troy explained to Gabriella as they started to change direction, as the went the other way they started to pick up more speed causing Gabriella to squeal at the pace. "Do you trust me?" Troy asked as he squeezed her hands.

She tightly nodded her head all the muscles in her body tense. "You need to relax more Gabriella. Loosen up a little bit."

"I am on a slippy board hurtling down a hill. How am I meant to relax." She said tightening her grip as they speed up.

"OK. Come on, we are changing direction again. You can do it yourself this time." he said loosening his grip and letting his hands ghost over hers. She tried to change direction as one side of her board slipped forward going over Troy's snowboard.

She grabbed hold of his arms as her leg hit his, she began to fall backwards bringing her with him. They both landed on the powder white snow with a thump, Troy's body resting on top of Gabriella's: face to face, chest to chest.

"Oh umm, sorry." Gabriella said noticing how close their faces were there eyes not leaving the each others. Troy began to move closer to Gabriella his eyes moving to her ruby red lips.

"OI! The lovebirds can't snowboard!" The loud voice of Chad's shouting broke the moment.

"It's fine." Troy said as he pulled his body off Gabriella's and extended his hands to help Gabriella standup.

Well guys, that's chapter three! Feel like leaving a review?

Lauren x.


	4. After Sunset

After sunset

The sun was beginning to set on the Canadian mountains as Gabriella managed to hesitantly slide down the mountain on her snowboard. At the bottom of the slope watching the young girl gingerly change direction were a group of guys all standing next to their own snowboards.

"Go on Gabs, You can do it." Shouted Troy as Gabriella concentrated on the snow and not tripping up.

"come on. It's bloody freezing!" Chad shouted as his hair was blown around by a small gust of wind.

As Gabriella changed direction again and came closer to to the group of friends Troy stepped forward and grabbed her waist as she went passed stopping her in front of the group.

"Well done, I told you, you could do it." Troy said as he moved to help her get her feet out of the snowboard and held her hand as she stepped out of it.

"So we were thinking tonight we could all go for a meal at the restaurant at the top of the mountain." Troy said as he picked up her snowboard.

As they began to walk towards the village of chalets and hotels Gabriella replied "Yeah, that sounds really good. Shall we all get changed and meet at the ski lift?"she asked as they all nodded their head in agreement.

As the steam from the warm shower enveloped Gabriella's body she took a deep breath trying to get rid of the stress of the day from her body.

Picking up the soap Gabriella covered herself in the floral scented lather. She could feel new bruises beginning to develop over her body, a testament to her ungraceful appearance on the snowboard. After washing her body and hair she stepped out of the shower wrapping herself in a towel. Her long brunette hair draped over her shoulders still covered in water droplets from the shower.

She carefully walked over to the closet, running her fingers over all the clothes that carefully hung there.

"Gabriella." the high pitched voice of her mother pierced the calm air. "Gabriella."

"Yes mother." She called back into the large suite, letting her mother know where she was.

"Finally Gabriella, Where have you been all day?" she asked walking into the room dressed in a styled suit.

"I spent the day on the slopes. I decided to go skiing."She watched as her mother scrunched her nose up at the idea of going skiing.

"Well…, that's nice. I guess." She walked over to the wardrobe where her daughter stood with a pair of trousers and a shirt in her hand. She began looking through her daughter's wardrobe picking out a new outfit. "This dress is much more flattering." she said holding up a knitted red dress.

"Ok mother," Gabriella said putting the jeans and top back on the rail.

"What are you doing this evening? Your father and I have a meal with the professor dean for the university."

"I thought I would go to one of the restaurants on the slopes." her mother tightened her lips and nodded slowly.

"Ok, well have fun." her mother said walking out of the room, leaving Gabriella holding the dress.

Gabriella stood at the bottom of the ski lift waiting in line for the next lift to arrive, dressed in the red knitted dress her mother picked out styled with a pair of black tights, boots and a gold statement necklace, her hair was styled in loose curls that fell around her shoulders, her thick white snow jacket covered her upper body to keep her warm.

The large ski lift could be seen coming down the hill and the doors opened letter people on the other side get off before swinging round to let Gabriella step into the large glass pod with a group of strangers.

Gabriella watched out of the window as they slowly made their way up the side of the mountain passing by the large ever green trees and the last few people skiing after night fall. Once they reached the top Gabriella stepped out of the lift and walked a bit further up to where the restaurant stood.

A wood cabin stood, smaller than the yellow one making it look like it should be in a quant story, she walked into the building and was meet by a large dining area bathed in the yellow light of the candles and the low lighting. She looked around and saw the group of men sat at a large round table by one of the small window, she walked over the small heel of her boots clicking against the tiled floor.

"Hi." she said as she went to sit down at the remaining seat next to Troy. All the guys had changed out of there ski gear into a more relaxed clothes.

"Finally your here I am starving!" Chad said once she had sat down.

"Sorry I missed one of the ski lifts so I had to wait." she explained why she was delayed.

"Don't worry. Its just Chad been a greedy Bastard." Troy said laughing at his friends fake look of hurt. Gabriella glanced down at the menu as the waitress walked over to the table.

As the last bites of dessert were being finished the group started talking about their plan for the night.

"We haven't played our video games in a days. We have to play." Jason complained to his friends.

"I haven't even had my match against you yet, Zeke." Chad weighed in on the conversation.

"Guys, we are sat on top of an amazing mountain with lots of stuff to do and you want to play video games." Troy said.

"Oh, come on. We have to play." his friends wined. "Gabriella can come too. She would be awesome at PES." Jason argued.

"You guys go. Me and Gabi can stay up here." Troy said looking at Gabriella as she nodded her head.

As Troy's friend left the restaurant Troy turned and looked at Gabriella. As he smiled at her Gabriella began to talk "What do you want to do then?" she asked. Troy looked around the room before replying, "How about we go for a walk?"

He stood up and gently took hold of Gabriella's hand.

They walked around in the snow, going in and out of the trees as they talked.

"So are you enjoying your holiday?" Troy asked

"Yeah, its been pretty good. Better than I thought actually."

"Oh really. Whats made it so good?" he questioned

"Well," she paused for a minute thinking about what she should say. "I met this really cute guy and his really weird friends." she laughed gently worried she may have revealed too much.

"Oh really?" he asked as he weaved around some trees she hadn't even noticed until that second that their hands were laced together.

"and what would make it an amazing holiday." he teased as Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders and him. He simply replied by gentily pushing Gabriella against one of the trees, bending his head and kissing her on the lips. He let his tongue lightly ghost over her soft lips as she opened her mouth to let his tongue explore more. His hands let go of hers as they each grabbed her waist pulling her closer as her hands ran through his thick hair.

Sorry for the delay and the mega long chapter. Hope you enjoy though.

xoxo


End file.
